The Core component of the Prevention Research Center will perform organizing and administrative functions for the entire center, supporting the infrastructure critical to the goals and aims of PRC for the period from December 1, 2007 through November 30, 2012. The Core has coordinating responsibility over all center grant research components as well as other funded research projects not a part of the Center Grant. Scientific standards and public awareness are primary functions of the Core. The Core sponsors travel to scientific meetings for presentation of research papers. Core responsibilities are both internal (supporting PRC) and external (supporting Alcohol Prevention in general). Greater detail of the Administrative Core is provides in the sections that follow. Major internal functions of the Core include: Executive Function, Administrative Support, Computer/ Statistical Support, and the Research Reference function. The administrative time of the Principal Investigator, Scientific Director, Executive Assistant, and the Librarian are contained within this Core. The Administrative Support function includes budgeting, facilities management, and recruitment of personnel. The Computer/Statistical Support function includes: word processing, graphic design capability, and database management. The Research Reference function includes maintenance of the alcohol prevention library. Alcohol prevention is multi-disciplinary, so the Center cannot function in isolation. PRC staff are involved in a range of activities designed to create a scientific base for public discussion about alcohol issues and contribute to awareness and rational public debate. Therefore, the major external functions of the Core support participation in scientific and professional meetings, conference sponsorship, consultation, participation in advisory groups, expert panels or direct technical assistance, providing testimony, research review, editorial review, professional associations, and training.